Furniture frames that are convertible between a bed position and a couch position are known in the art. The aforementioned convertible furniture frames allow users to maximize the use of a limited living space such as that of a studio or a small apartment by reducing the space dedicated for the furniture. That is, instead of requiring a space in the apartment dedicated solely for the user's bed and another space in the apartment dedicated solely for the user's couch or sofa, the use of the convertible furniture frame allow the user to eliminate one of the aforementioned dedicated furniture spaces thereby providing the user with increase living space.
Although prior art convertible furniture frames function effectively to provide the user with increase living space, they often lack stability and sturdiness which results in difficulties in their conversion between the bed and couch position. In addition, due to their lack of stability and sturdiness, the aforementioned furniture frames also can be quite troublesome to move from one place to another.
The present invention provides for a furniture frame that is substantially effortless to convert between the bed position and the couch position while further providing for a furniture frame that is also substantially effortless to move or transport to different areas of a living space.